kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss
There is basically only one boss in the game, the main antagonist, Heady Metal. All bosses are variants of him in some way. Backstory From the intro in Kid Chameleon: :There was a new machine in the arcade that one could walk into and play. :It used holograms to create a reality not our own. :Everybody played it. :But it was a little too real. :The boss escaped, and began capturing kids by defeating them at the game. :This is the story of someone too tough to beat. Someone known as... Kid Chameleon. The intro explains that Heady Metal escaped from his boundaries in WildSide and began capturing the kids who played it. Thus the Kid goes into Wild Side to defeat Heady Metal. Heady Metal's name is not mentioned, neither here nor in the ending, and you have to read the manual to find out what it is. Appearance The bosses generally look like giant heads, with golden earrings and green eyes. (It is, in other words, Heady Metal himself that you see in the background in the options.) The eyes stay focused on you as you move around in the level, and pop out when the head dies. The standard method of attack for all the bosses is to spit something, such as a green blob, a boomerang, or a smaller homing head, while shouting "Die!". There are four stages with bosses in the game: * Shishkaboss (20 hits per head) * Boomerang Bosses (30 hits per head) * Bagel Brothers (30 hits per head) * Plethora (37 hits) The three first bosses consist of three parts each, and each part can be killed independently of the other. When all the parts are dead, the Flag appears. The bosses can pass through all level scenery. Combat To hurt a boss, you can always: * Jump on it. This works for every boss, and is the only way to hurt the final boss, Heady Metal. For the other bosses, you can also: * Throw an axe with Maniaxe * Slash with Red Stealth's sword * Headbutt it with Berzerker * Skull-bomb it with Juggernaut (only in modded versions of the game) * Target it with needles from shooter/ice blocks (only in modded versions of the game) Every method of attack does one unit of damage. Most diamond powers have no effect on bosses, other than make their eyes twitchy. This includes EyeClops' fatal beam and Juggernaut's 5-way shot, but not Red Stealth' samurai haze. The projectiles the bosses spit, however, are vulnerable to the diamond powers. Trivia * There are arrows loaded into memory as part of the boss graphics set. They are never seen during the boss battles. * Heady Metal is also referred to as the Elsewhere Evilmeister on the back of the game box, and Master Mold '''on the Sega Super Play trading cards. * Heady Metal is called '''Farliga Fredrik in the Swedish description of the game, which roughly translates to "Dangerous Frederick". Boss